


Style, Saturn, and Memories

by PrincessShea9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Lance did something stupid, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShea9/pseuds/PrincessShea9
Summary: "He was hesitant about coming to the party, but here he was now.  Hunk and Pidge had somehow convinced him to come.  They were both convinced that it would help him get over Keith.  When they got to the party and Lance entered he saw him; Keith. ...but, still he couldn’t help thinking about when they were still together."





	

     He was hesitant about coming to the party, but here he was now. Hunk and Pidge had somehow convinced him to come. They were both convinced that it would help him get over Keith.

     When they got to the party and Lance entered he saw him; Keith. He was standing on the other side of the crowded room but Lance could see him perfectly. As soon as he saw him the pervious song ended and the next one started. A song he knew well and used to love: Style by Taylor Swift.

     The bass line of the song brought a heavy feeling as he continued to stare at Keith, who had started to dance with some guy. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. Keith had every right to leave him, it was his own fault that made Keith leave; but, still he couldn’t help thinking about when they were still together.

 

**Midnight,**

**You come pick me up, no headlights**

**A long drive, Could end in burning flames or paradise**

**Fade into view, oh, it’s been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)**

 

_He decided to pick Keith up without telling him. He got to Keith’s house at two in the morning and called the other boy waking him up. After a very short conversation he watched as Keith climbed out through his window to avoid wake up the Shiroganes and jumping down from the roof to get in his car._

 

**I should just tell you to leave ‘cause I**

**Know exactly where it leads but I**

**Watch us go ‘round and ‘round each time**

 

_He just drove. He kept glancing at Keith out of the corner of his eye as the other boy stared in wonder at the scenery passing by. The drive was about four hours long but it didn’t matter he was going to go through with this._ _So after a quiet four hour drive they arrived._

 

**You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style**

 

_They arrived at the edge of a cliff over looking the beach right as the sun was coming up. Keith watched in wonder at the horizon as the sun came up, but he, he watched the look on Keith’s face. The other boys eyes reflected the colors of the dawn and lit up; full of so many colors: reds, yellows, purples, and oranges. In his opinion the light made Keith look as if he glowing and he couldn’t be happier with his decision of making this drive._

 

**You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt**

**And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style.**

 

_Keith had told him once he had never been to the beach before. So, as soon as the sun had risen he grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled the dark haired boy down to the beach. He watched the other boy stare at the water for a moment before Keith stripped himself of his shoes and shirt and ran into the water. At that moment still watching Keith he couldn’t believe he had planned this. He knew the beach here was amazing, he normally surfed here during the summer, and knew this early in the morning the waves would be low enough not to get knocked over. He also knew if they left their town at two a.m. they would reach here right as the sun was rising. So yeah, he planned this but as far as Keith knows it was spontaneous and he didn’t need to know otherwise._

 

**So it goes**

**He can't keep his wild eyes on the road**

**Takes me home**

**Lights are off, he's taking off his coat, hmm, yeah.**

**I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."**

 

_With that though he also stripped himself of his shirt and shoe and ran into the water with his boyfriend. After an hour or two, he didn’t know nor did he care, they collected their stuff and when back up to his car. They wrapped themselves in the towels he brought and drove home. They got back around noon and they were in so much trouble, but he thought it was worth it._

 

     Lance continued to watch Keith through the crowd. He had been moved by his friends to a place where he wasn’t blocking the walkway. He didn’t know where in the house he was standing but it didn’t matter he could see Keith, who Rolo of all people had walked up to him. Rolo had walked up to Keith handed him a drink and put his arm around the shorter boy’s waist. Of course he was here with Rolo. He shouldn’t be judging; it was partly his fault for both of them getting hurt. He couldn’t help but think why did he throw three amazing years away on a whim? Which, of course threw him into another memory.

 

**He says, "What you've heard is true but I**

**Can't stop thinking about you," and I...**

**I said, "I've been there, too, a few times.**

 

_Keith had let one of his little sisters give the boy a makeover. His little sister had put on soft grey eye shadow, mascara, winged eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. Which of course, threw him through a loop, and upon Keith seeing the way he looked at said boy gave him a bright smile. He swore he almost fainted and that the boy in front of him would be his end._

 

**'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style**

 

     Keith had discarded his drink and was now dancing with Rolo. The heavy feeling from earlier only got worse as the two started to sway with each other.

 

**You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt**

**And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little skirt)**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style**

 

_The next day Keith showed up to school in some of Allura’s clothes: a white blouse and a black knee length skirt, he was also wearing his normal cropped red jacket. Seeing Keith dressed like that he was yet again feeling as though he might faint and then it happened._

 

**Take me home**

**Just take me home, yeah.**

**Just take me home**

**(out of style)**

 

_Keith looked over at him. His boyfriend has his makeup done the same way as yesterday, the only difference was this time the makeup was done much neater (Allura did Keith’s makeup this time with the exception of the eyeliner, that was Shiro’s doing). The only he had was this boy would without a doubt be his end._

 

**You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style**  
  


     As Style ended a new song, one he also knew, one very different from the pervious started to play: Saturn by Sleeping at Last. The song started without words which allowed Lance to more easily think about what he had done to ruin his relationship with Keith.

     It really was his fault Keith left him and the though before was with good reason. Lance, he, he cheated on Keith with Nyma. He and Keith had been in a relationship for three years and for what ever reason, he doesn’t know why himself, he started going out with Nyma, who was already in a relationship with Rolo. When Keith found out about Nyma he left him. So, it really was completely his fault and he regrets it more than anything he’s ever done. And as Keith walked across the room gaining a new dance partner and the song’s lyrics started Lance decided he was going to get the next dance with Keith.

     As he started across the dance floor himself a new memory started.

 

**You taught me the courage of stars before you left.**

**How light carries on endlessly, even after death.**

**With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.**

**How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.**

 

_It was spring break of their senior year in high school and only three months before their two year anniversary. He managed to get permission from the Shiroganes to take Keith camping for a few days. So here they were, after getting permission and an “if you hurt my little brother” talk from Shiro, laying under the stars on a plateau in the desert (it wasn’t a very big one, but it was one none the less). Keith then started to talk about the stars and constellations. As soon as the other boy started to talk his attention was drawn away from the sky, listening to Keith explain how space was infinite._

 

**I couldn’t help but ask**

**For you to say it all again.**

**I tried to write it down**

**But I could never find a pen.**

**I’d give anything to hear**

**You say it one more time,**

**That the universe was made**

**Just to be seen by my eyes.**

 

_Keith stood up still talking about space and he couldn’t do anything but watch. So he laid there watching Keith, who had a backdrop of only stars spread out as far as the eye could see._

 

     He was making pretty good progress towards Keith considering how many bodies were on the dance floor. He could still see the other boy clearly even through all the dancing and moving people.

 

**I couldn’t help but ask**

**For you to say it all again.**

**I tried to write it down**

**But I could never find a pen.**

**I’d give anything to hear**

**You say it one more time,**

**That the universe was made**

**Just to be seen by my eyes.**

 

_Keith after a little while seemed to notice he wasn’t standing as well. The raven haired boy walked over to him, offered a hand, and pulled him off the ground._

 

**With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite**

**How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist.**

 

_Keith continued to talk until he said something that was probably stupid which made his boyfriend laugh. After Keith managed to stop laughing he stood still for a moment. The Keith put out his arms and started to spin and he watched; watched as Keith spun around laughing, on a plateau in the middle of the desert, under the infinite stars that spread as far as the eye could see._

 

     As the second song ended Lance managed to get to Keith. He grabbed his hand and pulled the other boy to him. Keith looked at him with shock as the shorter boy was pulled into Lance. Keith looked at him for another second before wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck without saying a word.

     The next song started: Memories by Shawn Mendes.

**When I wake up to your footsteps**

**As you get up out of bed**

**They make a song that sounds so simple**

**But it dances in my head**

**A melody so perfect**

**That it gets me through the day**

**And the thought of us forever**

**Is one that won't ever go away**

 

     As he danced silently with Keith, the other boy's arms around his neck, he was bombarded with memories of the boy in front of him.

 

**All I need to know is**

**Where to start**

**Take my hand and show me forever**

**So never will I ever let you go**

 

_The nerves he had the summer before their junior year of high school when he finally asked Keith out and the kiss the got from the shorter boy instead of a proper answer._

 

**So let's hold on together**

**To this paper and this pen**

**And write down every letter**

**To every word we've ever said**

 

_The group date he went on with Keith, Hunk, Shay, Allura, and Shiro to the roller-skating place and Pidge decided to crash and to make up for it she had to buy pizza for everyone. After they ate he roller-skated around the rink for hours holding his boyfriend's hand._

**All I need to know is**

**Where to start**

**Take my hand and show me forever**

**So never will I ever let you go**

 

_Keith falling for the umpteenth time while he taught the boy who stole his jacket to ice skate as snow started to fall covering everything in white. He helped Keith up who then looked up at the sky and tried to catch snow flakes on his tongue._

**Let's write our story**

**And let's sing our song**

**Let's hang our pictures on the wall**

**All these precious moments**

**That we carved in stone**

**Are only memories after all**

 

_The smile Keith gave him dressed in Allura’s clothes with makeup done by said girl and his brother Shiro._

 

**Memories after all**

**Memories after all**

 

_Watching Keith sneak out, time and time again, through his window to meet him for surprise dates._

 

**You know, you gave me hope**

**But I've got to let go**

**I've got to let go**

 

_The way Keith glowed when watching the dawn and his eyes lit up._

 

**It's taking its toll**

**Deep in my soul**

**Now I've got to let go**

 

_Keith’s smile when the boy was splashing around at the beach and splashed him in the face._

 

**We wrote our story**

**And we sang our songs**

**We hung our pictures on the wall**

 

_Keith spinning around on the plateau laughing surrounded by stars._

 

**Now those precious moments**

**That we carved in stone Are only memories after all**

 

_All the little smiles Keith had given him over the years._

 

 

     The song ended and Keith turned around to leave, but Lance reached out and grabbed his hand.

 

     “I’m sorry.”

 

     Keith turned around looking at him with a look filled with shock. He stood there just staring at Lance his look unreadable. And without thinking Lance said one more thing:

 

“I love you.”


End file.
